zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Redler
The Redler is a type of Zoid, a race of mechanical lifeforms from the fictional Zoids universe. Overview The Redler is a Dragon-type Zoid, used by the Zenebas and Guylos empires. At the time of its deployment, the Redler was a very fast and agile Zoid, far more so than other aerial Zoids of the time (such as the Pteras). The Redler is unusual for an airborne Zoid in that it is capable of operating both in the air and on land, as well as engaging in combat in both environments. The Zoid also has full VTOL capabilities, and is able to hover in place. The Redler is armed with a quartet of razor sharp claws, and a blade concealed within its tail; all are capable of cutting through most types of Zoid armour. Unfortunately, the Zoid completely lacks ranged weaponry, putting it at a disadvantage against Zoids like the Raynos. As a result, many Redlers sport improvised ranged weapons. Redlers could be equiped with the Booster Cannons to remove this weakness. Battle Story appearances The Redler was developed during Zenebas' exile on the Dark Continent of Nyx as a part of the new Zenebas army. The Zoid was used as the main air combat Zoid of the Zenebas forces. The Redler was also assigned a special duty; serving as escorts to the Death Saurer alongside the Lidier. The Redler was initially effective against the Republic's forces, but with the introduction of the Raynos, the Zoid's capabilities were overshadowed. Along with the rest of the Zenebas army, the surviving Redlers were absorbed into the Guylos Army. Following the meteor disaster of ZAC 2056, the Guylos Empire lost the ability to produce most of their advanced Zoids. However, the Redler remained as a replacement for their lost airbourne weapons. The new Zoid would be the mainstay of the Guylos air force for many years. The Redler was used by the Guylos Empire during the invasion of the Western Continent. The bulk of the Zoids were refitted with ranged weapons, greatly increasing their effectiveness. However, the introduction of the Storm Sworder and return of the Raynos did hamper them. Later, the Zoids would serve alongside the Zabat, supplementing the new Zoids. The Guylos Empire also developed a new version of the Redler, known as the Black Redler. This version was near identical in performance to the standard Redler, but also had stealth capabilities; making it undetectable to radar. Media appearances Anime Chaotic Century and Guardian Force The Redler first appeared in Zoids: Chaotic Century, piloted by Viola, featuring two cannons of a sort, but the exact details are not explained. Viola's Zoid was unusual in that it was red and sported orange wings, much like the Zoids2 Redwing. She used the Zoid until midway through the series in episode 21, when it was destroyed by Raven's Geno Saurer. Prince Rudolph had a personal transport Redler, in the standard colours. The series also featured Black Redlers, which first appeared in episode 29 used by the Eisenbeck unit; these Zoids were significantly different from the standard model in terms of both design and combat capabilities. The Black Redler featured a slightly redesigned head, newer tail blades, and an improved array of external weapons. In the talented hands of some of the best pilots the Guylos Empire had to offer, these new and improved Redlers posed a significant threat to Van and his friends and were actually too much for his Blade Liger. However, they proved no match for Storm Sworders deployed by the Helic Republic. Other Redlers appeared in Chaotic Century and Guardian Force, usually seen as Redshirt-like Zoids that were easily disposed of. New Century In some of the earlier New Century episodes, Dr. Toros is often seen in the command center playing with a model of a Black Redler instead of watching his team in battle. No Redlers actually appeared in the show, with the Zabat taking its place as airbourne cannon fodder. Genesis The Zoid was intended to appear in the Zoids: Genesis anime, and was even mentioned once in the dialog. However, with the cancellation of the Genesis Redler, the Zoid never appeared on-screen. UK Zoids Comics Zolkon's only appearance in the UK comics was limited to a promotional flyer of dubious canonicity. It was not clear if Zolkon was a unique Zoid or a common type. Video Games The Zoids Saga series of Game Boy Advance games introduces several additional Redler variants. One is the Redler Interceptor, which sports high-speed boosters and additional weapons (these are stylised versions of the CP-09 Booster Cannon upgrade kit). A second is the Bloodler, a black and red Redler with expanded capabilities and weaponry. The Redler can also be seen in Zoids VS III for the Nintendo Gamecube, where it is one of only a few fully flight-capable zoids. Zoids Trading Cards The Redler was featured in the Original Battle Game and Trading Collection Card releases of Zoids Trading Cards. Models Original Japanese Release *Assembly required. (Snap-together, no glue needed. Scissors or X-acto knife recommended for trimming off excess plastic bits.) *The model's colours are moulded into the plastic, and it does not need any paint. The Reddra kit comes on five frames, along with a wind-up motor, eight rubber caps, a small chromed silver pilot and label sheets. The Reddra is moulded in bright red and black, with silver weapons and smoke-coloured canopy and wings. The Reddra's construction is relatively simple and straightforward, rather typical for a Zoid of its size. The Zoid uses a wind-up motor for its motion; once wound, the Reddra will walk forward and flap its wings. The Zoid's head can be raised and lowered, and the blade in its tail can be flipped out. The Reddra was released in Japan in 1986, with production continuing until about 1988. Original European Release The Zoid was released in the UK and Europe in 1988, under the name Zolkon. There were no changes to the model aside from packaging. The Zolkon is one of the rarest OER models that can be confirmed to be released. Technozoids The Zoid was re-released in the Technozoids line in the U.S. and Canada, under the name Dragonfly. This version was recoloured in bright red, bright orange, silver and smoke. Dragonfly is one of the rarest Technozoids, having only recently been confirmed as actually released. Also, a variant was spotted that had had black parts instead of orange. Zoids2 The Zoid was also released as a part of the Zoids 2 line, under the name Redwing. This version was recoloured in chrome red, bright red, black and silver, with clear orange wings and canopy. This version was used as the basis for Viola's Redler in Chaotic Century. New Japanese Release The Redler was re-released in 1999 with the first wave of New Japanese Release Zoids, re-named to Redler. The Zoid was recoloured in light purple, black and silver, with smoke colored canopies and wings, and a light blue pilot. An optional weapon was also released for the Redler, the CP-09 Booster Cannon. The kit consists of a pair of large cannons with boosters that mount on the Redler's wings. Several chromed versions were released by Leoshop of Taiwan. New American Release The Redler was released in North America by Hasbro as a part of the New American Release. This version was identical to the NJR version, save for the packaging. The Zoid was also re-released in near identical packaging as a part of the New Pacific Release. Redler Playstation A limited edition Redler that was released alongside one of the Playstation games. This version was moulded in colours similar to those of the original Reddra, albeit with darker clear wings/cockpit like the NJR and a blue pilot instead of silver. Black Redler A limited edition version of the Redler was released by TOMY in 2000, at a convention, along with the Blue Command Wolf. This version was black with a grey trim and opaque green canopies and wings, similar to those of the Dark Zoids. It shares this colour scheme with the elite Black Redlers featured in the Zoids anime; however, the model lacks any of the additional modifications. New English Release The Redler was re-released by TOMY in England in 2004. This version was identical to the NJR Redler, save for the packaging. Genesis A recoloured version of the Redler was planned for the Genesis line, as a part of the subset that included the Gildragon and Decalto Dragon. This version was to have been recoloured in white and bronze, with a clear blue canopy and wings. However, the Zoid was cancelled before it reached full production. While this is usually attributed to the poor sales of the line, it is also possible that the Redler mould was too badly degraded. The Genesis Redler was meant to precede the other two Dragon-Zoids in the subset. After the Redler was cancelled, this place in the line was given to the Mugen Liger. Z-Point Campaign A recoloured Redler was released as one of the two prizes available in the 2005 TOMY Z-Point campaign. The release was remoulded with a black and white body, dark blue wings, and light blue cockpit 'eyes'. The Z-Point Campaign Redler was limited to 400 models and it is believed that these are developed from the unreleased Genesis stock. Related Zoids Prototype Redler Mk II Another prototype Zoid was shown alongside the prototype CAS for the Konig Wolf at Wonderfest in 2004. This Zoid was based off of the Redler MKII that was seen in the Silver Zero video game. What appeared to be an instruction sheet beside the Zoid addressed it as "Codename: Shooting Star" and it was coloured flat grey with some tape. Strangely, it did not appear to have caps. The Zoid was colored in a light grey and dull gold. The Shooting Star appeared to have flexible wings that could fold up. The Zoid was never seen again, much like the Prototype CAS for the Konig Wolf. The Zoid was showcased along with concept art, These drawings showed what could have been the final prototype for the Zoid since the pictures shown were much more detailed than the actual prototype model. In addition, some of the drawings showed what appeared to be interchangable parts, which could be either a CAS unit or another version of the Zoid. These ideas probably never even made it to the prototype stage, as they were not seen at Wonderfest as a model kit along side the Shooting Star. thumb|left|384px|Redler Mk.II variations The prototype was based off of the Redler MKII seen in the Silver Zero video game, as mentioned above. The four colour variations available in the game match those of the regular Redler: purple, Reddra-style red, Black Redler colours, and an unknown blue. Category:Zoids Category:Dragon-Type Zoids Category:Guylos Empire Zoids Category:Zoids Genesis Category:Zenebas Empire Zoids Category:Mythological animals Category:Reptiles Category:OJR Category:OER Category:NJR